Petal Soft
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Summaries are inside off each of the two chapters, this is a Yaoi story. Also each as different PoV and song. This is a song fic
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing a song fic for duh my favorite Dissidia paring, WoL and Firion. I think the song Lips of an Angel is a best song (from Hinder). Characters are own by Square-Enix and the song is from Hinder the band. This is all in Firion's POV ^^  
Contain: Yaoi and some battles...  
Paring: WoLxFirion

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lips of an Warrior**

I just stood there, seeing Jecht running away. The cold lunar air touching my skin. I walked with no one, except for my weapons. Aw yes, Dream's End, the day that I first meet our leader.

I just stood there, and he did all the talking. Cecil and Tidus talked with him, and I just stood there, silent. I wish I could talk, but I might saw something stupid. He saw me with those blue eyes. I just stared at him, seeing that there's something like a spark between us. There was, but he couldn't see it.

The long silver hair with those blue eyes, matched with his blue armor. I couldn't tell why Garland, his foe, teased him from the white fabric around his waist. Everyone thought it was a skirt, but I can tell it wasn't. His long yellow cape flowing with the breeze. I wish I could just grab his face. The face and lips of an angel. He left before I can get the chance.

I sat on the edge of the area, seeing the fayths that Tidus calls them, circling around in one place. Suddenlly I heard a voice, I stood up and the voice grew louder. I listened and the voice sang a song, well part of it that is.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

I heard the part. It said that I should go and find our leader. I ran out of the area and returned to the Rift. I stood there, and saw ExDeath in front of me. "Pawn of Cosmos I presume?" The ruler of the Void asked. I smiled; grabbing my red blade from its sheath. "Maybe I am a pawn under Cosmos. Are you a pawn of Chaos?" I asked, thus repeating the question to ExDeath.

He charged at me, but I dodged away from the ruler. I reached for my bow, but he teleported away from my arrow attack. I stood at the same spot, waiting for ExDeath's next attack. He came from behind and used his tornado attack at me. I got up and attack with my axe. He was weaken, and vanished out of my sight. The voice came back to me, singing the next verse of the song.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

I listen to it. I heard 'I wish she was you'. Who the person I was looking for? Our leader? My long lost love? I couldn't think straight. I just left the area, with a heavy felling in my heart.

I arrived at a tower like structer. Kefka's Tower? I was at the lowest level looking around to see if the mage was here. I sensed no one. I climbed up to the highest level, and still felt no present of another human being. Until I saw a female. White hair with green eyes. She wore a white toga like clothing and had two large wings. She came closer to me, but I started to sweat.

"You're the one that heard my singing?" She asked. I nodded yes. She smiled at me, and placed her hand at my face. "What are you?" I asked. "I'm a long lost angel; I'm guiding you to your true love." She said. I saw a feather floating down to me. I grabbed it and she vanished into thin air. "Miss?" I asked, looking around. She sang again, and I listened.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I thought about that verse. 'Hearing those words it makes me weak.' Is it words 'I love you?' I couldn't tell. 'Coming from the lips of an angel.' I can't tell. Even if I think too hard, I can't find that out in the palm of my hand. I left the tower, and landed myself in another tower.

Ultimecia's Tower. The gears shift with the air. I looked and Ultimecia wasn't here. I look around to see the angel, but she wasn't there. I closed my eyes, but she was playing tricks to me.

I was alone in a dark room. Seeing nothing but darkness, I can't move. I was paralyzed, but paralyzed with what? Was it love? What was this mysterious force inside of me? I saw a mirror like object. I walked to it, but I just saw my reflection.

I stare at my reflection, until I see a certain someone at the mirror. It was our leader, without his armor. The silver hair was long enough to be up in a ponytail. The bright blue eyes were glowing with passion. He had worn his black clothing with the armor boots. I got closer, and soon our hands were touching with the glass. We touch again, but with our lips. I wish I was kissing the real person. The mirror broke, and he vanished with it. The female angel sang again, so I did the whole process again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I opened them again. I couldn't tell for the lines of the part. 'I never wanna say goodbye.' What does that mean? I never want our leader out of my hands? I can't tell. I left the tower and landed myself in a place that Cloud told me.

The Planet's core. This is also the place that he saved me from Sephiroth. I want to find anything that is from him. Nothing. I can't find anything. Only the so called Lifestream flowing with the green walls. The angel sang again but I didn't realize until now.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue_

'And yes I've dreamt of you too?' Did I even dream of me and him together like a couple? I knew that it was getting late. I set up my tent and slept inside the core area. But, however, it wasn't the same dream that I had.

I was at a church like building, wearing something different. I was wearing a formal like clothing with a rose inside the coat's pocket. I walked around the building, but hear nothing but my footsteps, echoing inside the halls. I hear another footsteps echoing in the halls. I turned and saw a person.

Long elegant silver hair with bright blue eyes. Wearing like a wedding dress, with a bouquet of roses in the person hands, I stood there hearing the steps again. I couldn't swear that the person face reminds me of someone. The person touched my face, with his or hers gloved hand.

"Your here." The person said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was confused indeed. Who is this person? "Who are you?" I asked. The person laughed. "Silly Firion. It's me Light, your fiancé." Light said. Light? Who is this Light that I meet and soon getting married? Then something hit me. Light or better known as, _The Warrior of Light._ Am I going to marry our leader? I felt his lips pressed to mine. The kiss of eternal love. I knew that this is a dream.

I woke up, hearing nothing but something that is sounded like a hiss. I saw Terra with Cloud. The two saw me, and walked to me. "Firion...how are you?" Terra asked. "Fine...I'm doing fine." I replied. "Light, he's in danger. He got captured by the Emperor. They're at the Chaos Shrine. Only the person with the pure of heart can fight against the Emperor and Garland." Cloud explained to me. The two left, and so the angel sang her song again.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

I studied the words from the lines. 'I guess we never really moved on?' Does it mean that I still have feelings towards Light? I left the area and went to a place of pure darkness.

The World of Darkness. This is the last place that I'll find Light. No movement, no noise. Why is this place so peaceful? "Well well, you're the one with a pure of heart?" A voice asked. I looked behind and soon, the Cloud of Darkness was in front of me. "Maybe...why?" I asked, seeing if the monster can understand.

All of an sudden, something was shining out of me. Light? Was this light the so called 'pure of heart?' No darkness, no fears? I couldn't tell. She got into battle position and so did I. She attacked with her tenticles,but however, I blocked it and used me knives attack to her. I couldn't just run, something was up. She used her particle beam, but I dodged. I wanted to run, but that will go aganist the battle.

I tried to stop the fight, but she grabbed my arm and threw me to the nearest pillar. I was so weak, that I couldn't move any part of my body. She was about to finish me off, until the same light came and striked the monster. She vanished, but the light came back to my heart. I left the area, and hear someone said my name, "Firion!"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I felt that I was getting weaker. I looked around, no one was around me. I swear someone said my name. No one. I cried, but felt someone's thumb rubbing away my tears. I looked up. Light was in front of me. He still had no armor, wearing the black clothing, and still his armor boots. "Firion." He said. I swore that his voice was like an angel.

He led closer to me. My body flashes with heat. His breaths warming my lips for the kiss that will come. His lips mashed to mine. His hands behind my back and mine around his neck. He and I fell to the floor, still in our lip lock. I felt his tongue coming into my mouth. He licked my teeth and tongue; I know he's doing it on purpose. He broke it, leaving a strain of saliva connected with our tongues. I tried to hug him, but vanished into the wind. I cried again. I wanted him to stay with me. I realized that I was sleeping again.

I woke up, seeing that the Cloud of Darkness had left. I wanted to see or hear Light again. No matter where I go, that angel will sing her song. I also realized that I was at the Lunar Surface. I'm nowhere near the Chaos Shrine. The light came back and opened a portal like hole to the shrine. I went in, but I heard the song again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I arrived at the shrine, and saw Light with his armor on. I ran up but soon, I was caught into the Emperor's trap. "Firion!" Light screamed. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were chained with the monarch's magic. I couldn't move, but electric surge was attacking my skin. "So you're the one with a pure of heart?" The monarch asked, but I couldn't see his face. "Let him go Mateus!" Light said.

Mateus was indeed a tricky foe. He casted Flare to Light, and soon the armor of the warrior was melted off from the heat. I wanted to help him, but the spell was still in effect. He went closer to the warrior; chained at his own free will.

"Are you sure you don't want the darkness instead of light?" He asked, seeing Light's bright eyes. "No...I still have the light. Even if you kill me, my light is with someone else." He replied. The spell was lifted. I was on the floor passed out. I couldn't move any part of my body. I wish someone else was with me, just to heal me.

"So your light...is with him?" Mateus asked. Light nodded no, but the electric magical attack shocked him from his chains. "Tell me!" He demeaned. I got up, grabbed my sword, and charged at the monarch. "Light!" I screamed. Mateus raised his staff and blocked my attack.

We fought. I don't know if I can win this one. I nearly died from the Cloud of Darkness. Light wanted to help, but the chains were still around him. I used my spells on the mage monarch. He dodged the attacks and casted his flare spell on me. Suddenly, the light was protecting me. I looked at the warrior. His eyes glow with the same light that I have. Was this light his light? I couldn't tell.

Mateus got even madder and soon was in his ruler of hell form. Light couldn't protect me forever. I equipped my blood weapons. My armor changed as well. We were in a battle of the death. I charged at Mateus, but he dodged my attack. He used his same spell again. I dodged and attack him with my bow attack. Soon...I was ready, to unleash my powerful attack.

Ligh's eyes stop glowing before I used my attack. He fell to the floor, lying down from controlling the light. After I used my attack, the monarch faded. I went to Light, who as still chain by Mateus's magic, and placed his head on my lap.

I wanted to help him. The angel came back, and saw the long haired male. "Only the kiss from the pure of heart can wake him." She said. "The light was really him. Even if I do kiss him, he wouldn't wake up." I replied. The chains were lifted off of Light. The angel vanished. I was alone with Light.

I removed my cape, armor and weapons so I can have my clothing. My hands were at Light's face. He sounds so peaceful. I did a light kiss on the lips. His eyes opened and saw my face. "Firion..." He said lightly before he could finish the sentence. "What happened?" I looked at his face. "Mateus is defeated. I have awakened you with a light kiss." I replied. He smiled. The gorges smile that he had never done.

I lowered my head to Light's level. He raised his head. Soon our lips were touching to each other. He raised his whole body so he was across from me. He climbed on top of me, so my back was touching the floor. He was in between my legs. Still sharing our first kiss, the angell sang her song.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Light, still on top of me, had his hands under my shirt. I almost jumped when he pinched one of my nipples. I had my hands under his shirt. He didn't jump, but I had fun pinching his nipples. I wanted to sleep with him, but that will be demaning enough. Heat was escaping from our lips. I was starting to sweat. The angel sang the last part of her song.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

Light and I were alone at the shrine. I had my hands clinging into his pants and so was his. We were enjoying the kiss. He just used his tongue and licked my tongue. He knows that he had feelings for me. If I do die the next day, I was loved by our leader. He removed the kiss and a strain of saliva was still connected inside our mouths. "Are you ok...kissing another male?" Light asked. I was flushed with redness in my face. "Yes...its love anyway. Even I'm with another male, I'm loved." I said. He hugged me. I still had my blush. He kissed me on my forehead. I reequiped my armor and weapons. His armor returned to him. I kissed him on the lips again. He smiled again, and I joined with him. We left the area, knowing that I'm in love with our leader. Light is indeed..._my light.__

* * *

_Wow...never thought I'll do a long song fic!  
Firion and the other characters belong to Square-Enix.  
The angel is a figment of my imagination.  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! X)  
I'll listen to you all! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of my song fic. First song is Lips of an Angel, this one is Killing Loneliness by H.I.M. All is in WoL POV.  
Summary: Light and Firion finally confessed that they loved each other, but what if a dark angel sang a song to the warrior and turned his kiss into death?  
Contain(s): Yaoi, Battles and Character Death  
Paring: WoLxFirion

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiss of Death**

I was out in the Lunar Surface with Firion. I know that he had feelings towards me right from the start. The day that he saw me at the Order's Sanctuary. He had a small but noticeable pink blush from his light dark skin. I told him to close his eyes, and I pressed my lips towards him. He couldn't feel it that day, but he thought that we kissed the first time after he saved me at the Chaos Shrine.

He came running back to me. I looked and summoned my blade. He lowers my arms and blade. There wasn't a coming battle, but something like a secret. I saw a female like angel in front of us. She smiled at me, and patted Firion's shoulder. "Look out for Lucifer." She said. "Who's Lucifer?" I asked. Firion and I saw the girl vanished. We stood there for about four minutes.

He looked at my bright blue eyes, and gave me a quick peck on the nose. I just kissed him on the forehead, so his blush can come. Firion felt like his rose is missing again. He saw the flower with me, crushed into my heart. "Keep it, you might need it later." He said. I smile at him. Smiling was indeed a rare thing from me.

Firion saw the warrior known as the Onion Knight running to us. "Can one of you come with me? Terra went missing!" He said. "I'll come." Firion said. I was shocked. Is he still weak after fighting against Mateus? He walked away from me, leaving me alone.

I walked around the Dream's End alone until something came out of the darkness. "What or who are you? Show yourself!" I said. I saw an angel on top of the stoned sword. The angel had long black hair with black wings to match. Wearing a black clothing cloth, this one was an opposite of Firion's angel.

He flew down to my level. I summoned my blade, but the angel laughed. "So you're the Warrior of Light that I been hearing?" He asked. I nodded yes. Who is this angel? Kuja? Or someone's trick. I charged at him but he flew away to the other side of the area.

"Why not do a deal? You can have that Firion guy, if you do something for me." He said. I discalled my blade. I removed my helmet and place it by the sword. "My my what long hair you have. What do you think?" He asked. "What is the deal?" I asked. "To find the everlasting kiss, you must defeat some of the Cosmos allies, and then defeat me. Do you have a deal?" He asked. I was shocked. Fight against some of my allies? "I only fight against Chaos members." I said. "Ok fine, but I sing a song during the time. Here's the first part." He said, clearing his throat to sing.

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

I listened to the part. "What is the song about?" I asked. "Nothing but something you don't have." He said, vanishing into the darkness. I tried to learn what the part means. 'Suicide of love took away all that matters.' Does that mean that killing love is important? I didn't want to kill my love to Firion.

'And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart.' So if I die, then Firion can't accept my death and dies with me? I'll stay alive, no matter the cast. I ran from the area and landed myself in a place that some known.

The Crystal World. The place that Squall and I fought. I saw a male with long silver like hair with a few feathers on the top of the head. The outfit was really reveling to me. I was just glad that my body was fully covered, beside my face. "Ah the Warrior of Light. Why does the wandering light arrive at the place where crystal grows?" Kuja, if I remember, asked.

"I'm searching for someone. That is all; I have no mean of fighting you." I replied. He got into battle position. I summoned my sword and shield, knowing that I have to fight. He casts his spells but I ether dodged or block them. I next used the shield to attack the mage. He soon showed me his trance form. I changed my class from the Warrior of Light to Knight of Light. We continue to fight until I used my Oversoul attack. He faded away and I returned to my warrior form.

"Well done Light." The angel said, clapping his hands. "Why are you following me?" I asked. "My dear boy, do you want Firion to be with you forever?" He asked. I nodded yes. He cleared his throat to sing again, so I can listen to him.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

He vanished and I think about the part. 'With a venomous kiss you gave me.' I thought about it. Firion's kiss killed my solitude? I still think about it again. 'With the warmth of your arms you saved me.' I know that part. Firion did save me from Mateus. And he did hug me one time after the battle.

We were at the Rift area, sitting down and looking at the sky. I started to shiver a little, and Firion was worried. "What's wrong Light? Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded yes, and wrapped my cape for a blanket. He wrapped his cape around us and he hugged me. His arms were warm. I closed my eyes to let the heat come to my body. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and we slept in the dark sky of the Rift.

I thought of it, and I realized that the angel of the dark isn't what he is. I walked away from the area. I thought of the part again. 'My heart into a tomb.' What does that mean? That if we die then the place that we die turned into our graves? That scared my very soul. I arrived at the place that I first start my journey.

The Order Sanctuary. I walked around the water floor. I sat on the throne and almost fall asleep. I was knocked out within moments. I knew that I need sleep.

I felt one arm around my waist and another inside my shirt. I opened them and saw Firion on top of me. He chuckled a little from my blush that formed to my face. He places his hand on my left side of my face and the other at the side. I had my hands behind his back and head. We kissed, but soon turned into a nightmare.

After he broke the kiss, he got up; soon I was seeing his turning to stone. I got up and tried to grab him but he was nothing but an allusion. I realized this now, this is called a nightmare. I never had one, because I was nothing but a vessel of light. No emotion, no real relationship with anyone beside Cosmos. Why am I so in love with Firion? I couldn't tell.

I walked around the dark area. Nothing but my boots making the noise. I saw a ring of darkness around me, sucking me into darkness. My light shined, and I woke up. It was nothing but a dream.

The angel of black was behind me. "Well boy, I think that Firion needs you." He said. "What is wrong with my love?" I asked. "He's being pinned to a cross. If you don't make it, he'll die from bleeding to death." He replied. I ran away from him and ran to the area that I did saw a cross.

Dream's end. I arrived seeing a cross. "Firion!" I asked. I ran and saw my rose being pinned like the angel said. The white one was crying. "Why did the warriors of Chaos do this to Firion?" She asked. "I don't know...why is he like this?" I asked. The angel of dark came and sang a part of his song.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the night, forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war_

She was shocked to hear the words. "Lucifer is here!" She said vanishing. I studied the part. 'Nailed to the cross, together.' Does that mean that I'll share the same fate as Firion? 'Power of Death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war.' Does the secret of me and Firion being in love cause another war other than the one we're in now? I couldn't tell that part either.

"Ha ha ha ha you finally know me? I'm the angel of death! I AM LUCIFER!" He screamed. "You...the song of death...your causing this!" I said, summoning my blade. I charged at him, but he vanished. I know that I was weak. He grabbed me by the neck and tossed me behind Firion. Soon my arms and legs were pinned to show that even I can die with the light at my hands. He cleared his throat and sang his song of death.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

I raised my head; no one was in front of me. I felt Firion's hands to mine. "Light...I'm with you...even though we're dying slowly." He said. "I...wish I can kiss you one more time." I said. He removed his hands and turn to my side of the cross. We had our lips locked again. Soon the kiss was salty. My tears or his? Soon the lips of the rouge went cold. "Firion!" I said, seeing the male falling to the floor.

"So you finally know the truth my boy, love is death." Lucifer said, unhooking me from the cross. I ran to Firion, and checked his pulse. No pulse, one kiss and he died. "What did you do to him?" I asked. "Nothing...you killed Firion. Your kiss turned into death. He was so lucky that he was indeed your love." He said. "No...I love Firion with all my heart! YOU KILLED HIM!" I said, fighting back. Lucifer laughed and then vanished.

I returned to Firion's died body. I sang one part that kept on repeating from the song

_Killing loneliness_

I now was really crying. My tears dropping to Firion's body. I grabbed his rose. I kissed it, and soon the rose withered, leaving only the stem. "Firion...I'm now Death...everything I touch dies. This is a curse from Lucifer himself. Firion...can one kiss from death can revive you?" I asked. I pressed my lips to his, and nothing came.

I cried again. I couldn't revive Firion. He was died forever. "Do you want to be with him?" Lucifer asked. I nodded yes, and saw a Scythe around my neck. "Soon you and Firion will be together." He said. He slashed my neck. The blood was dripping faster than anything I been through.

Soon I was starting to cry blood and bleeding down there. I lay next to Firion. I petted his hair and stroke a small kiss to his cold lips. "I'm coming to you...my…rose...Firion." I said. I hugged him and soon my heart stopped. My body was becoming cold. I was now with Firion, but something came to me. Light? Was that light Firion? I walked closer to it, and hear the final part of the song.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me_

Arms around me, soft clothing, and rose everywhere. This was indeed Firion's dream. I saw him behind me, hugging me with his arms. I wasn't in solitude anymore. I was in my dream as well. He kissed me on the lips, and embraced it until a small animal was on my lap. I picked up the animal, it was a small kitten. It purred on my white pants and on my shoes. He smiled and craved a rose crown for my head.

I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Was I like a wife to him? The kitten was sleeping on my lap, purring with each little sound. Firion just lay on the roses. I kissed him on the nose, so he can smile more. He just giggled a little and hugged me. This is my dream. Also his as well. Maybe he dreamed of us being together in a relationship. The kitten stretched out with its paws in front of me. I was happy. No matter the area I'm at, as long that I have Firion...it doesn't matter. I'm his light and...he's..._my rose. _

* * *

Ok this is the last chapter sorry people :(  
Hope you give me reviews  
I can do other parings beside WoLxFirion!  
Characters are own by Square-Enix, Lucifer belongs to history (the bible?)  
Leave your request for me!


End file.
